hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 February 2017
11:26 hi 11:26 hi 11:27 hello? 11:27 Logs submitted 11:26 hi 11:26 hi 11:27 hello? 11:27 Logs submitted 11:28 nojo you here? 11:36 hi 11:37 Hey 11:37 blue? 11:37 test 11:37 red:P 11:37 I added new scripts last night. So now we can do this 11:38 yay 11:38 oh can you code mw pages? 11:38 because i cant get your coloured comments to work 11:38 MediaWiki:Wikia.css 11:38 @jarrell 11:39 11:39 11:39 your bureaucrat comment colours dont work 11:39 everything else does though 11:40 wow these winds 11:40 11:40 im getting 60 gusts prettyfrquently 11:40 rip 11:41 yup 11:41 I hope HHW keeps up their side of the bargain 11:41 11:41 ^^^^^^ 11:41 Logs submitted 11:42 theyre lucky theyre still allowed here. proves how nice i am 11:43 Or that we didn't demote anyone as a part of the deal. But I think the fiasco is over. Hype was in the chat last night (though I didn't join when he was). 11:43 k 11:44 you know what cascadia is dont you 11:44 nope 11:44 the subduction zone 11:44 ? 11:44 Oh, that. Yes. 11:44 theres been a series of M4-5 earthquakes thereovernight 11:45 11:45 I saw. 11:45 11:45 i hope they arent foreshocks 11:45 that is a monster tornado 11:47 all the bibs are in the road 11:47 bins* 11:47 Speaking of foreshocks, the fault zone right next to Chile has been very active lately. They even had a tsunami warning a couple months ago. The same fault where the world's strongest earthquake was recorded in 1960. 11:47 yep 11:47 Valdivia? 11:47 huh? 11:48 thats been very quiet since then 11:48 11:48 Yeah, you should look at it. Just west of Chile. 11:48 the peru-chile trench? 11:48 ik about it 11:49 M7.7 earthquake on christmas last year 11:50 I must leave. I'll be back in like 8 hours... 11:50 ok 11:50 bai 11:51 its focussedon the bc region 11:51 11:55 Logs submitted 03:09 hi 03:51 brb getting dinner 03:51 Logs submitted 03:09 hi 03:47 hi 03:47 03:51 brb getting dinner 03:51 Logs submitted 03:09 hi 03:47 hi 03:47 03:51 brb getting dinner 03:51 Logs submitted 07:07 I added 4 more Tornadoes confirmed on the 2020 Super Outbreak I still got to finish it though. 07:20 hi 07:46 hi 07:47 So I added the numbers to the tornado chart today just a minute ago 07:48 On my 2020 Super Outbreak article 07:07 I added 4 more Tornadoes confirmed on the 2020 Super Outbreak I still got to finish it though. 07:20 hi 07:46 hi 07:47 So I added the numbers to the tornado chart today just a minute ago 07:48 On my 2020 Super Outbreak article 08:25 K den Playten. 08:25 08:28 kden blype ;3 08:28 08:29 LOgs submitted 08:29 nuuu 08:29 delete them pls 08:30 kden playten 08:31 GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 08:35 jarrell you back yet 08:42 hi 08:43 huh 09:03 Hi 09:05 hi 09:05 the bot called me playten 09:05 09:06 Layten Bot 09:06 Logs submitted 09:06 8:29 09:06 Hurricane Layten 09:06 nuuu 09:06 delete them pls 09:06 8:30 09:06 Layten Bot 09:06 kden playten 09:06 09:06 @nkech 09:07 in think tomorrow is going to be Moderate over OH @nkech 09:12 @Layten well this is beginning to look so much like March 2, 2012 09:13 it'll even strike at the same time of day 09:16 idk 09:17 theres a 30% nrisk for seevre weather though over IN and OH 09:17 enhanced is like moderate in the old system, right? 09:20 hai 09:20 ill add your chat tornado @nkech 09:20 hey guys 09:21 hai 09:22 14 years later, and this chat is still dead 09:24 shaddup strawberrynub II 09:24 Logs submitted 09:24 nuuu 09:24 @Layten yay 09:24 delete them 09:24 k 09:24 kden playten 09:24 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 09:25 09:25 09:25 hype corrupted the bot 09:25 Hype is so corrput now 09:26 Playten Playten yo 09:26 Well, he isn't more corrupt than you, Douglas. 09:27 09:30 SM the EF0 09:30 pls 09:31 pls me 09:31 pls 09:32 pls 09:32 k den 09:33 kden 09:33 k den broken record 09:33 kden 09:34 kden failicias 09:34 how rude 09:34 lol 09:34 only floyd doesnt have a tornado icon 09:34 so? I don't need a tornado icon to be fabulous. 09:35 you do here 09:35 Well, not anymore. 09:35 your funnel cloud hasnt touched down yet 09:35 So? It's not like I need to edit here anyway. 09:35 talking of funnel clous 09:35 clouds 09:35 does hype know hes under a 30% risk for severe weather? 09:36 probably 09:36 i feel bad for him 09:36 09:36 theres now a confirmed tornado risk on the system as well 09:36 do i have a tornado icon? 09:36 yes 09:36 @doug 09:36 show me 09:37 MediaWiki:Chat.css 09:37 SM dosent have one 09:37 youre chatmod 09:37 floyd has no rights, thats why 09:37 @doug 09:38 ok 09:38 Logs deleted, failicias 09:38 how rude 09:38 kden playten 09:38 * Hurricane Layten growls 09:38 09:39 keep growling playten 09:39 :O 09:40 im going to scrap this bot : 09:40 09:40 kden playten 09:40 NIUUUUUUUU 09:40 xD 09:41 go delete me then 09:41 * TheLunar2 eats PlaytenBot 09:41 lol 09:41 Playten Bot 09:41 I shall now commence to delete you playten 09:41 kden, such power abus 09:42 nuuuu 09:42 e 09:42 * claps * 09:42 ik lol 09:42 my bot should be demoted and blocked for this 09:42 do it then 09:42 nuuuu pls playten don't 09:41 I shall now commence to delete you playten 09:41 kden, such power abus 09:42 nuuuu 09:42 e 09:42 * claps * 09:42 ik lol 09:42 my bot should be demoted and blocked for this 09:42 do it then 09:42 nuuuu pls playten don't 09:43 09:43 LaytenBot delete SM 09:43 kden, deleting TheLunar2 09:44 huh? 09:44 Kden SM hacked the bot 09:44 @sm can an admin kick a chatmod now or something? 09:44 09:44 @doug 09:45 https://discord.gg/qNQ43 09:45 this server is hilarious xD 09:46 admins can kick chat mods, yes 09:46 since when? 09:46 i've been in that server Layten 09:46 i thought only bureaucrats could do that @nkech 09:46 ik doug youre talkinf now 09:46 talking 09:46 8 09:46 ** 09:47 i'm stuck on ICE Checking 09:48 VC on that server is serious lols xD 09:48 k 09:53 join vc doug 09:53 its madness 09:54 i have 10:02 jeus this is so f------ funny 10:02 jesus* 10:03 Layten Ryne is back 10:03 bring him on 10:04 invite Ryne to HT discord it's been a while since we've seen Ryne 10:04 im not on a server with him 10:04 a hhw user needs to do it 10:04 Hey Nkech can you get Ryne on HT Discord 10:05 i cant stop laughing 10:05 y 10:06 cant you hear it? 10:06 10:06 no 10:06 youve muted yourself damn it 10:09 nope 10:09 i invited ryne 10:09 kden 10:10 doug unmute yourself XD 10:10 hai 10:10 hey Bengal 10:10 Layten can my name code be pink? 10:11 no 10:11 arent i EF1 10:11 it goes by rights colours @doug 10:11 and yes you are 10:11 changed the tag 10:12 i didnt add EF1? 10:13 my god american are so funny 10:13 k 10:13 i'm american 10:13 ik 10:13 was i funny when we called? 10:13 you were 10:13 i cant remember xD 10:14 unmute on that server 10:14 why 10:14 jfdjrgjsgnsjggjslhuhufjff 10:15 tgielnbrhgwiokletmuilgjkwgtkhuejfvg 10:15 no 10:17 I'm still satisfied with myself after adding scripts 10:17 broken link? 10:17 no, colors 10:17 how get colors 10:17 and bold 10:18 oh k 10:18 10:18 how can i do that Jarrell 10:19 its c="colour" in [ ] @doug 10:19 do i have type that in chat? 10:19 test 10:19 or code it 10:20 c+ffff in google 10:20 fail 10:20 poop 10:20 10:20 whoag 10:20 blood 10:20 how can i do that 10:21 By ways of old 10:22 teach me to do that jarrel 10:22 I'm a wizard, remember? 10:23 yeah 10:23 i wanna be a wizard 10:23 wat, likeme 10:23 yeah 10:24 teach me 10:24 no 10:24 pls 10:25 ehhh 10:25 c="#222ffcc" in [] 10:25 fail 10:25 is it coded? 10:25 kek 10:26 tell me! 10:27 Tell you? Nah. 10:27 pls 10:28 PLS 10:28 PLS 10:28 10:29 pls i want color code 10:30 ask him,not us 10:30 Y E E T 10:30 ask who 10:30 who? 10:31 you 10:32 WHO ARE YOU, WHO WHO, WHO WHO? 10:32 ugh 10:38 you must join this server really 10:38 10:46 i have 10:47 k 11:10 dead 11:16 Logs submitted